Lucas Moralto
Lucas Moralto is a wealthy businessman appearing in the Tomb Raider/Witchblade crossover. Biography Early Life Lucas family, Moralto's and their rivals Scarponi's waged a bloody war against each. This all but annihilated both of them. A truce was called and the war ended as did each family's power. Their descendants moved on to legitimate businesses, wanting to forget the massacre that destroyed their lives. Meanwhile, Lucas refused to forget what Scaponi's did to his loved ones and promised to seek vengeance. At some point in his life, he met Lara Croft's father Lord Henshingly and became close friends. Over the span of eighty years, Lucas accumulates great wealth. The Black Pearl As Lucas began to sense that he won't live for long any more, he commissioned Lara to retrieve a talisman with a black pearl, that is believed to be a wellspring of immortality, from a labyrinth in the ruins of Hal Seflieni, Malta. Three months later, Lara retrieves the artefact and brings it to Lucas. Lucas then reveals that he does not intend to simply prolong his life, but instead wants to carry out a vendetta against the Scarponi family. Learning of his evil intentions, Lara tries to take the talisman from him, which splits in two in the process, believing to have released a winged demon that sets out to carry out Moralto's orders. In reality the black pearl turns Lucas itself into the demon. He then sets out to kill anyone related to Scarponi's. When he kills Vincent Scarponi, he's tracked down by Lara who proceeds to attack him. Lucas then quickly escapes. Lara then teams up with Sara Pezzini and set out to Moralto's fortress in Bar Harbor, Maine and infiltrate it from the ocean side. Lara confronts Moralto to learn that the half of the talisman Moralto was able to keep, particular the black, is now part of him and transforms him into the winged demon. Lara is faced with the demon and has to fight him. Sara gives her a hand, or rather a bolt of fire from the Witchblade and together they defeat the demon. Moralto survives and later shows up on the doorstep of Antonio Scarponi's family. Personality After losing his entire family to Scarponi's, Lucas sought vengeance against by any means he can. Although all the original members of Scarponi's family responsible for the deaths of his loved one were long gone, Lucas still sough to execute his vengeance against their relatives that had nothing to do with it. Powers & Abilities Powers * Demon Physiology: As a demon, Lucas possessed both superhuman strength, durability and flight. ** Superhuman Strength: In his demon form, Lucas could smash through a solid concrete walls and throw full grown men like rag dolls. ** Superhuman Durability: As a demon, Lucas was completely impervious to firearms of any kinds. He was also able to survive having his arm being rip apart, although Lucas does remark that it hurt him. ** Flight: In his demon form, Lucas possessed a pair of wings with which he could fly. ** Healing Factor: During his time in the possession of the black pearl, Lucas was healed of all his illnesses. Even after losing the pearl, Lucas looked a lot more healthy and didn't need an oxigen tank to breath or a wheelchair to move. Abilities * Businessman: Lucas is a great businessman, having accumulated vast wealth over his lifetime. Weaknesses * Witchblade: A focused blast of fire from the Witchblade was able to punch a hole into his wing. It also was able to rip apart his right arm. * Losing Black Pearl: Without the black pearl, Lucas couldn't access his demon form or any other supernatural abilities. Gallery Dem13.jpg|Lucas meeting with Lara. Dem18.jpg|Lucas revealing the Black Pearl in his chest. Dem21.jpg|Lucas fighting Sara and Lara. Dem7.jpg|Lucas flying away. Dem24.jpg|Lucas losing his power. Dem26.jpg|Lucas visiting a member of Scarponi's family. Category:Comics Characters Category:Crossover Characters Category:Comic Males